


Which Do You Prefer?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [126]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Fatphobia, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Warlock Dowling, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "Aziraphale?" Adam said, waving him over to the tasting table. "We're down to two, now we need an expert to tie-break things again."Aziraphale beamed and puttered across to lean over Warlock's shoulder and examine the options.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 38
Kudos: 776
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Which Do You Prefer?

"Aziraphale?" Adam said, waving him over to the tasting table. "We're down to two, now we need an expert to tie-break things again."

Aziraphale beamed and puttered across to lean over Warlock's shoulder and examine the options. The baker looked questioningly at him, and Warlock just smiled.

They said, "This is my guardian, Aziraphale, better known as Dr Fell. He and his husband are sharing Mate of Honour duties."

"Dr Fell?" The baker swallowed, then pasted on a smile and pushed forward the two taster plates. "I'm honoured."

Aziraphale smiled back, lifted a small wooden fork and speared himself a small piece of the first cake. He smelled it for a moment, then popped it in his mouth and closed his eyes with a contented hum. He repeated the action with the other slice, this time producing a sound of pleasant surprise. "The first one is richer and more complex," he opined at last, "and the second is lighter with a citrusy tang cutting through the sweeter taste. Delightful, both of them. Which sort of cake would you prefer?"

* * *

Crowley glanced up as the trio of cake-tasters arrived at the cafe.

B followed his gaze, saw Warlock in their skirt, sweater, and leggings, and a yearning hunger flitted across her face. It vanished under a mask a moment later. "Is that..?"

"Yeah, that's my godchild, their partner, and my husband."

B's eyes went wide and she looked between them. "But you could have anyone you wanted." Unspoken was the point that Crowley was tall and thin and conventionally good-looking.

"I could," Crowley agreed. He didn't lean on the point that B and Aziraphale were much the same build. "I wanted him. And he wants me. He's my angel." He lifted his head as the little group reached them. "So, how did it go, angel? Tab's still open if you want something."

Adam grinned ruefully before Aziraphale could get a word out. "You're right, he opines."

Aziraphale huffed, but didn't otherwise protest or deny it. "Perhaps a little something."

"Nothing sweet for me," Warlock put in. "Might grab a coffee or something, though, wash down the mountains of cake." They glanced at the two girls, caught the glimmer of tears on B's cheek, and recognised the way she was crying - silent, seeping, tears meant not to be noticed at all. A brief, understanding, smile flickered across their face, and then they looped an arm round Adam and drew him close, not incidentally turning their paired bodies into a shielding wall that hid B from the rest of the cafe. "What about you?" they asked Adam, pulling the group attention onto themself. "You all sugared out, or do you want to add to it?"

A muscle twitched in Aziraphale's jaw as he also recognised the tears. (Not surprising, he also cried that way on the rare occasions that he cried at all) He drifted round behind Crowley, resting a hand on his husband's shoulder and adding his unrepentant bulk to the shielding wall.

Crowley covered Aziraphale's hand with his own, and then silently, not quite absently, stretched out his other hand to cover B's hand where it lay on the table.

B looked up, startled, and her eyes grew wider and wetter and then wider still as she took in the adults that had closed protectively around her and Izzie and yet were pointedly not looking at her, giving her as much privacy as they could.

Crowley murmured, "You safe?"

B blinked, swallowed and swiped at her face.

Aziraphale pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve with a magician's flourish and passed it over.

B dried her eyes, blew her nose, and managed a watery smile. "Yeah," she said. "I'm ok."

Aziraphale smiled back. "Would you like to help me choose?" he offered. "Perhaps have something more yourself?"

"I shouldn't..."

"Oh, if I can, you certainly can."

After a moment, B surrendered to his smile, and they headed to the cake counter together, Aziraphale talking softly all the way.


End file.
